Blood and love don't mix
by Assassin of the Blue Rose
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang are thrown into the world of Saw! But as they are forced to take part in Jigsaw's twisted games they race to uncover why they're there but why is Kaiba's P.A is with them?
1. Seto Kaiba and Luna Nexus

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Saw crossover**_

_**Chapter one: Seto Kaiba and Luna Nexus**_

Kaiba's eyes opened slowly, his head was throbbing. He wondered how long he'd been knocked out for, but that thought soon dissapeared as his senses soon returned to normal. He got up and looked around, he appeared to be in a really dirty shower room. Some blood splattered up the wall, mould in the corners along with some cobwebs. The stench in the air was foul, like sweaty socks after a day at the gym. That was when he noticed something in the corner. A T.V? He walked over to it, nearly slipping on the cold, tiled floor in the process. Leaning down to inspect it, it flickered to life. Kaiba's mouth went dry as on the screen was a masked face of what looked like a sort of... clown?

"Hello Seto, I wanna play a game," The masked man spoke, his deep voice sent a cold shiver down Kaiba's spine. Even though he tried to hide it, he was actually a little scared. So many thoughts had come flooding into his mind. So many questions he wanted to ask, like how did he get here? Where was here? Ans why was he here? The last thing he remembered was that he was walking out in the gardens to try and relieve some stress after a busy day at work. Then when he sat down on a pach of grass he was grabbed from behind and felt a sharp pain in his neck before blacking out. Then it became clear, he'd been drugged and kidnapped, and this man who is on the T.V was behind it. It was obvious what he wanted, afterall its not like this hadn't happened before. "Look, lets just cut the crap and tell me what do you want with my company?" Seto huffed.

"Oh I don't want your company, I just wanna play a game," Was the answer Kaiba got. He wasn't expecting that.

"I prefer to be called by my surname and a game? Are you being serious?" Kaiba stated. The clown faced man grunted.

"Listen to me Seto, this isn't like any other game you've played before, this is a game that will determine whether you live or die," The masked man answered.

"And what if I refuse to play your game?"

"You won't, believe me,"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Take a look through the glass on the wall Seto," The glown faced man pointed toward some dirty glass on the other side of the room. Kaiba cautiously walked toward it. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw. "This has got to be some sort of sick joke right?" Through the dirty glass he saw another room simular to the one he was in. But in the middle of it he saw his assisstant at Kaiba corp. Luna Nexus, unconcious, bound tightly by her ankles and wrists to a metal chair. But then his eyes glued to her neck. For around it was a black choker necklace with two cables going out of it that connected to the sockets on the wall. "Now will you play the game?" He heard the masked man ask. Fearing the worst for his assisstant he sighed and answered; "Fine I'll play your game,"

"Good, look up Seto," Kaiba complied and saw a network of pipes running from the back of the room to the front, hanging from the ceiling."Inside the network of pipes are two keys, one will open the door from here to the next room where you can free Luna, the other will send ten thousand volts through her body and fill this room with poisonous gas," The masked man explained. Kaiba growled at the T.V before glancing back at Luna's unconcious life-form. "When you think you've found the right key, put it in the door lock and turn it," The masked man pointed toward a metal door next the glass. "However Seto, you are on a time limit so after I say, you'll have five minutes to find the correct key otherwise both your lives will be forefeit, understand?" Kaiba sighed, accepting there was no way out of this unless he took part.

"Yes, I understand,"

"Good, then let the games begin," Then the T.V flickered again to show a clock with five minutes counting down. Kaiba wasted no time and reached up banging on the underside of the pipes. All he had to look out for was a rattling noise, then it was a matter of getting it down. As he got toward the back of the room he wasn't having any luck and was starting to panic. He had a feeling that the masked man wasn't joking about killing him and Luna. It didn't help when he heard the deep voice come from the T.V say "Times nearly up Seto, better hurry if you want to live ," Getting irratated, he took one of the shower heads from its holster and looped it around the pipe. He pulled. Growling when it didn't come down, he tried again and this time slipped on the floor. Luckily he brought the pipe down with him landing with a very loud KLANG! next to him. When he got up and looked at what was in the pipe, he nearly threw up. Inside he saw the key but it was poking out of the stomach of a dead rat who's flesh was being eaten by maggots. He remembered that there were two keys, one freed him and Luna the other killed them. He looked back at the T.V, less than two minutes left. He didn't really have enough time to get the other. Biting his lip he reached into the pipe, shivering when he felt the cold flesh of the rat and the wriggling of the maggots against his fingers. Pinching the key, he moved it out of the rat. When his arm was out of the pipe he ran over to the door hands still shaking from what he just had to touch. Scratching it against the edge of the lock a few times he managed to successfully slide it in and turn it. Hearing it clicked he whinced, fearing the worst. Trying to prepare himself before he heard her ear-piercing screams before slowly being choked to death himself.

But after a few seconds he hadn't heard any screams. He was still breathing. He turned the handle round and the door creeked open. Kaiba had to use his shoulder to push it as it was stiff and rusty. When he'd managed to get the door open he ran over to Luna's still knocked out form and started to untie her wrist restraints. When her wrists and ankles were untied he practically ripped off the chocker necklace, he lifted her off the cold metal chair bridal style and pulled her close to his chest. Her skin was cold and pale but what suprised him was she was quite light for a person of her height. He said her name in an attempt to wake her up and kept repeating it until he heard a groan. "Luna? Luna? Are you okay?" He asked as her eyes fluttered open.

Luna's vision was blurred at first, but it returned to normal. After a while she realised she was looking into the beautiful blue eyes of her boss. Wait, why was she thinking of her boss like that? Then she realised, he was holding her in his arms. "M-mr. Kaiba?" He looked worried. "Luna, you're not hurt are you?" He asked.

"N-No sir, I'm fine," She replied blushing.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Umm, its the way your holding m-me, sir," There was an awkward silence before Kaiba let Luna down from him. She straightened out her suit. Then looked around. "Sir, how did we get here? In fact where is here?" She asked him.

"I don't know Luna, all I can remember was I was sitting in my garden before I got grabbed and I think I was drugged before I woke up here,"

"Odd, I was walking home from dropping my little sister off at her friends, then I was grabbed and I think I was drugged too before I woke up in your... you get the point," Luna said blushing.

"It makes me wonder if anybody else is here too," Luna looked at the metal chair in the center of the tiled room. She observed her surroundings, her eyes then darted to the floor spotting the black choker. Kaiba picked up on this. "That Luna, was around your neck, I think it's some kind of shock collar, it was plugged into the wall," Luna was about to say something when they heard a ear-piercing cry. However to Kaiba that scream seemed familiar. "Look's like were not alone after all," Luna stated before both dashing running over to the door oposite to investigate.


	2. Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor

Sorry about this chapter being short, school's been giving me loads of homework. But enjoy anyway! Please Review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler<strong>_

Jumping from the conveyor belt to the opposing platform Joey desperatly tried to open the elevator. Using the card he'd just obtained, he swiped it through the lock, with no success. Groaning he looked back at his exhausted friend on the other side of the room. "It's no use Tristan, I'm so sorry," He sobbed, and watched as his friend cried out in pain as the nail dug deeper into his elbow. More blood dripped down from the device around his elbow onto the floor and both of them knew that if they didn't find the right card that would open the lift soon, they'd both die of blood loss. It didn't help that kept on getting shocked with the swinging taser guns hanging from the ceiling everytime they went across the room to choose the next card.

"Try the red and blue one and be careful!" Tristan shouted. Joey nodded and Jumped to the first conveyor belt but yelped in pain as a taser stung him. "Come on Joey!" Tristan cheered desperatly hoping his friend would make it. Joey's heart was racing as he jumped onto the second conveyor belt and nearly slipped. "Be careful Joey!" Tristan shouted. Joey jumped back to the platform Tristan was on and was handed the card, he noticed how Tristan was nearly in tears, he wanted to comfort him but he knew that time was running out. That was confirmed when suddenly the conveyor belts stopped moving and the tasers switched themselves off, and the T.V in the corner flickered to life.

"Gentlemen, your time is up, and you failed to open the lift," Jigsaw stated.

"Dis game wasn't fair!" Joey shouted in anger at the T.V.

"You need to be taught some manners Joesyph," Jigsaw started, "As for your friend Tristan Taylor, you must now face the consiquence of your actions," The platform plate that Tristan was on suddenly dropped and he fell through it. Joey watched in terror as he saw Tristan be impaled on rusty spikes, he wanted to look away but he couldn't as one of them went through his neck and Tristan screamed out in pain. Joey yelled his friends name and his knee's buckled, his whole body was shaking, he felt sick. Joey didn't know how to feel, angry? Shocked? Sad? He punched the wall as he yelled out his name one last time.

"You sick bastard! He didn't deserve to die!" Joey shouted.

"You may proceed Joesyph Wheeler," Jigsaw stated as the T.V flickered off and the lift on the otherside of the room opened.

* * *

><p>At least one review to continue<p> 


End file.
